memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Invasion of Sector 345/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer fires at one of the Dominion fighters destroying it as it flies back to the fleet's position. INT-'ARCHER BRIDGE' (RED ALERT) SITO That's the last of the Dominion scouts Captain. Taylor is standing next to Lieutenant Carlson. TAYLOR (Sighs) Good. Martin chimes in. MARTIN You know they won't give up right? Taylor turns to him. TAYLOR I know John but we've got to be ready, (to Carlson) Lieutenant take us back to the fleet full impulse. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. CARLSON Aye, Captain. She walks up the step and goes back to her captain's chair. TAYLOR Let's hope that we don't have to do that again. John goes to work on the middle computer. CUT TO: INT-SICKBAY Doctor Carlson is examining a injured crewmen who was wounded in that battle when T'Shar walks in. CARLSON (Chief Medical Officer) T'Shar I'll be with you in a minute you can walk into my office. She walks into his office and waits for him, and he finishes treating the crewmen and walks into his office. INT-CARLSON'S OFFICE CARLSON (Chief Medical Officer) This is new so what can I do for you? T'Shar leans forward. T'SHAR I am a year away from my Ponn'far and I wanted you to know that cause soon I'm going to need you to mate with me. Steve leans back. STEVE Ok I'll have to clear my schedule in a few months if you want me to, but till then I've made a special med that will keep it down till we can meet in our quarters. He injects her with the hypo. T'SHAR Thanks Steve. She kisses him and leaves. EXT-SPACE The fleet is preparing for battle. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor is sitting at her desk looking over ship and crew status reports when the doors chimed. TAYLOR Come. Martin walks into the ready room holding a PADD. TAYLOR What can I do for you Commander? He hands her the PADD. MARTIN So far so good nothing on long range scanners, and the hull modifications are holding still but Kyle thinks we should get out of the nebula and the Admiral has filed a complaint to Starfleet Command about your decision to trust Kyle with the idea of infecting the Dominion's weapons system. She looks at the PADD. TAYLOR (Re: PADD) I want to have Kyle to get this chance to prove that he's the best in the fleet still, are you ok you look a bit ragged? Martin sits in front of the desk and leans forward. MARTIN I am worried about Sito she's been having nightmares for weeks now but she doesn't want to see another counselor, she wants to kill the Gul that messed her up. Taylor leans back rubbing her temples. TAYLOR I trust her John and I know you do as well but we need to keep an eye on her and if she feels like she's about to go off the deep end I'll relieve her of duty. He nods and leaves the ready room as Taylor thinks. MARTIN (OVER COM) Captain Taylor to the bridge. She walks out of her ready room. INT-'ARCHER BRIDGE' (RED ALERT) Taylor walks onto the bridge. TAYLOR Report? Ensign Martin chimes in. ENS. MARTIN Sensors have picked up a small Dominion/Cardassian task force they'll be here in four hours! Taylor is worried about this. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Dominion/Cardassian Fleet heads to the Nebula cloud. (End of Act Three, Fade out)